Biological Results
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Otoya happens to overhear a very specific conversation between Shining, Hyuga and Ringo. But does the young idol really want to know the truth in what he heard? It may reveal some answers he's spent most of his life looking for.


Hyuga and Ringo looked at Shining as the agency manager looked over the papers he was holding. He let out a low rumble in his throat, a soft 'hmm' of thought. So he'd been correct. Otoya Ittoki, the I of STARISH, was indeed his flesh and blood. Tokiya hasn't been too pleased in being asked to obtain a DNA sample from his overly energetic roommate, but the results from the DNA test were clear as day. Shining Saotome had a son. And with a heartbreaking backstory such as Otoya's, it made him feel a large pinch of guilt for not trying to find the boy sooner. He'd known Otoya was put into an orphanage - his sly fox of a mother had told him that only before she left, saying that if he had indeed got her pregnant then the child would go straight into care - but had he tried harder, and to know Otoya had been living so close all that time until his adoption, the boy would've grown up with at least one biological parent around. Of course, Shining might not be seen as the most parental person, a suitable one at that, but with his reputation on the line at the time, some may say the night with Kotomi was a mistake - it shouldn't have happened, in reality. But if it hadn't, he wouldn't have his STARISH, would he? He laid the papers down and looked at his two colleagues.

"Well? What's the result Shiny?" Ringo asked, worry in his voice.

"...He is my son, as we thought when we discussed this. But he cannot know"

"Why not? Ittoki wouldn't be mad at you if you explain what happened with him and his mother!" Hyuga argued.

"Because there will be questions. Not only will my reputation be on the line once more, but so will his!"

"For knowing at long last who his father is? Be reasonable, the poor boy doesn't even remember his mother! STARISH and the Shining Agency may be important but think about him! He's your family Saotome!"

Hands slammed on the desk. "I don't want him to know! I don't want Otoya to know that his mother may not be dead like he was told! For all we know she may have survived that plane crash and chose to live wherever she ended up!" Just then, the door to the office slowly swung open to reveal the very boy they were talking about - Otoya.

Ringo noticed the tears in the corners of his red eyes, shock and joy battling one another. Shock for finding out something by accident, and joy for finding out who his father is and that his mother may not be dead after all. The pink haired man crossed the room and gently pulled the stunned idol inside, giving him a tight cuddle-like hug. Otoya's body was trembling, his emotions battling all at once, not knowing which one to focus on the most. Anger? Fear? Joy? He couldn't decide. He wasn't paying attention to what Ringo was telling him, his eyes were locked on the glasses of his 'father', so it seemed. He was highly confused, and honestly a little scared. Scared to how it was all possible. Could what he heard really all be true?

"Saotome, tell him..."

Otoya's hand curled into a fist at his side, anger beginning to be the dominating emotion. Tell him what exactly? That all his life he'd believed his mother to be dead after abandoning him? That the man right in front of him, his manager, was actually his own father who hadn't done a thing to come and find him? He recalled the beginning of what he'd heard, about there being a DNA test. When would the sample have been taken from him though? His expression changed into one of thought as he began to piece bits together in his head. There'd been that day when Tokiya had volunteered to spend the day with him, and he'd ended up having the bluenette stop a small pin-prick in his arm from bleeding after something sharp had woken him from his nap on Tokiya's lap that night. Oh. So that's when it'd been taken. And Tokiya Ichinose of all people had been the one to take it. Great. Now he had to be cautious for his roommate being around needles to see if they might be long lost relatives of something ridiculous. Well, perhaps Tokiya had been dragged into it, he did know the stubborn former HAYATO idol better than most people, and Tokiya wouldn't just do something like that of his own free will.

"Mr Itt-"

"Call me by my given name of Otoya. You are my dad after all, aren't you?" Otoya snapped out of his thought for a quick interval. No way was Saotome going to be addressing him formally like always. No, a father calls his son by their forename.

"Otoya..." his name was said slowly, as if with caution. "I did not know if anything was certain until now. I knew there was a possibility of your mother bearing my child but she did not want me to have any part in their life. She only told me you would be left in care - the orphanage - if she was pregnant. I didn't have much to go on, if I'd had perhaps a better relationship with her, then things might've been a bit different. I would've adopted you myself had I know where you were" the man swallowed thickly as the boy kept a fixed gaze on him. "I don't know what happened to her Otoya. But, if I may, I will be the father you want. I know it seems strange, finding this out, but I want to try and make things right"

"...Didn't you say our reputations would be on the line?" the redhead shook his young head as more tears formed, making him turn his head and blink multiple times, his voice sounding slightly choked. "No. I'd rather pretend not to know anything if it means you losing the agency"

All three adults looked at him in surprise. Maybe their love for music had a stronger connection in more ways than one thought. Ringo let him out of his embrace when the boy looked away and the next thing they knew, Saotome had the idol in his arms. And it felt...right. Otoya belonged there. Those silent tears trickled down his cheeks as his trembling hands returned the gesture. His voice let out a choked sob, his young heart swelling with happiness - his anger long vanished. So maybe his mother hadn't wanted him, so it was assumed by this point, but his long lost father did. And neither was going to disappear from the other's life anytime soon.

Ringo and Hyuga shared a loving smile before taking their leave.

* * *

Otoya opened the office door to leave before his father called his name. "Otoya, one last thing"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you know where you're going to live once STARISH completes the Master Course?"

"Oh. Tokiya said I could live with him, he said he didn't think he could bear the quiet"

Saotome made an amused chuckle before dismissing him. "Alright, I trust Ichinose. But Otoya, there's always a place for you with me if you ever need it, son"

Otoya shot him a bright smile. "Thanks, Dad"

* * *

 **A/N: Most people know that Saotome and Otoya are related, so why don't people bring that up in fanfics? Some people bring up the brotherhood of Otoya and Cecil but not the parental relationship of Otoya and Saotome? No? Wow. It must be one of the most well known facts about Otoya out there! And no, Cecil is not his other son. Otoya is his only offspring, they share the same mother**


End file.
